They Met at a Coffee Shop
by LucyHeartfilla2
Summary: Igarashi Akira, a girl with basketball skills has to be transferred to another school for personal reasons. As she works in a coffee shop known as Cosplay Cafe, she met the one and only emperor in the world, Akashi Seijuro. Will she be able to follow his orders or will she be able to oppose him? Read to find out. P.S. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hi there guys!**

 **This is my second fanfic and I can't wait to write more...**  
 **I forgot to mention this but I have a Wattpad, Quotev and a account so if you want to check there, just go to my profile and look at my bio. You will find the websites there..**

 **Anywhoo...This fanfiction is an Akashi Seijuro x OC fanfic so hold on to your seats!**

 **Also if you want to give me some ideas, or want to tell me is there is something wrong, please feel free to comment and I'll respond to you as soon as I can! ^_^**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The one and only,**  
 **Lucy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

As the audience applauded and cheered for both the teams, both the opposing teams bowed and started to walk in opposite directions to their change room.

"Akashi, thanks for leading tonight's game and making us win this round for the Winter Cup." Rakuzan's basketball team coach thanked.

Akashi Seijuro nodded and excused himself out of the room for a while.

All the basketball members were in their change room at the stadium as their game against Sakura High School ended with the score of one hundred and eighteen to seventy-nine.

Everyone was taking rest and were complimenting the members who participated in the game.

Akashi was standing outside of the room as he could hear everyone cheer and show their happiness towards their victory. He sighed and brushed his bangs to the back using his hand. But it came back to the way it was. He sighed again and went back in the change room. But before he went in, he whispered to himself.

"I need a cup of coffee."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

* * *

In Tokyo, some high school, a girl with black hair along with blue streaks up to the center point of her back. With the eye colour of nigh sky blue and her skin as pale and smooth as anyone's skin, came out of the gymnasium doors with her basketball teammates.

"That was a fun game, don't you think so Captain?" One of her teammates enthusiastically asked.

She turned around and put most of her weight on one side of her body and her hands on her waist.

"Commopn Erika-chan, I told you to call me Akira. My real name is Iragashi Akira. Not 'Captain.'" Akira explained.

Erika giggled and apologized. "Alright then. I am sorry Akira-chan for making you feel insecure."

"Akira sighed and turned around to continue walking. "Oh and to answer your question, I found the game very intriguing. Our opponents had a very goiod defensive team. It was tough, but it was also fun." Akira said and smiled to no one but herself.

"That's true. Their team was good at defense." One of her teammates mentioned.

"Sad that this was your last game in Saber High School." Another girl said.

"Don't worry, we will still be in touch right?"

"Right!" All the girls exclaimed.

Sooner or later all the teammates walked in silence until they had to go in their separate ways.

Akira was walking in a dark alley alone until she heard some footsteps other than hers. She ignored it as she kept on walking.

Akira kept her cool together as she could hear the footsteps louder as she reached the other side of the alley. She immediately took a right turn blending in with the crowd.

"I think I lost him." She thought as she sighed in relief and continued her walk.

Sooner or later, she reached her destination. "The Cosplay Cafe."

* * *

 _Hey Guys!_

 _If you are wondering why I had named the Cafe "Cosplay Cafe," it is that people who work there will be cosplaying into different characters. Sorry if you don't like it. If you have a better idea towards that, please comment and I'll make the changes._

 _This is my second fanfiction so there might be some grammar problems if you find anything._

 _Please tell me if I should continue this if you like it and also please feel free to tell me if there is anything that I have to change to make it much better._

 _Enjoy!_

 _The one and only,_

 _Lucy_


	2. AN

Hi Guys!

I am glad to know that you like my fanfic and Chapter 1 will be released soon...

I just want to let you know that I will be updating slowly since I have school and all... Please understand.

The one and only,

Lucy


	3. First Meeting

_**Akira's P.O.V**_

As I walked in the Cafe, I was greeted once again by my co-worker.

"Akira!" Everyone yelled as I smiled and said I'm back. I silently sighed and walked towards the cashier counter and to the "Employee only" room where we change to our outfits. I went in there and changed my clothes, wearing a maid outfit since today we have to dress up as maids.

"So how were things going on here?" I asked to one of the workers.

"It was pretty slow. Well it is better if it is slow right? We don't have to rush at all and mess things up." Erika, a girl who was working at the cashier said as she smiled at me. I then smiled back at her and went back to my station and started making coffee for the customers who just recently ordered.

In this cafe, there was no one but me and Erika since our manager thought that there was no need for anyone more than 2 workers. If there was someone who really need a job, she would either way hire them.

I then heard a beep telling me that the coffee was done. So I took the cup out and walked to the customer who requested the coffee.

"Mrs. your coffee's ready!" I said excitedly. She thanked me and gave me a smile. A soft smile crept up on my face as I bowed and walked back to my station, continuing to do the same thing that I always do...

* * *

 _ **/Time Skip/**_

* * *

It is now 10:00 pm as the cafe is closed. Since I was doing the evening part-time shift, I was the only one there, cleaning the counter and counting the amount of money we earned today.

I heard the bell on the door make ringing indicating that someone came. I wonder who it be at this  
hour.

A boy, probably a high school due to the uniform. I noticed that he was holding a basketball one his side. I shifted my eyes to meet his heterochromatic pairs of eyes and boy I felt like I couldn't help but continue to stare at him.

I mentally shook my head and started to speak.

"I'm sorry, we are already closed." I spoke as I continued to stare at his heterochromatic eyes. A few seconds passed and he was still standing there, staring at me.

"Um...Is there anything that you need?" I asked kindly, but he still kept on staring at me.

"What, is there something on my face?" I said, starting to get annoyed on how he wasn't responding.

He then walked towards me, his gaze still looking at me, until he stood in front of me. It was as if he was looking for something that I have. I then had a better look at his body and all. And boy he looks so handsome! I wonder which high school he goes to...

"Is there anything you want to order. If not, please take your time thinking or else please leave." I once again said politely.

"Flat..." I heard him mumble as he was looking straight at me.

"Pardon?"

"Flat."

I felt completely shocked on what he said. 'I can't believe that he was staring at me the entire time. Correction: Staring at my chest and then just says 'flat' right at my face! Just who the heck he is to say that.' My mind was yelling inside yet in the outside, I was having a sweet smile on my face. I was ready to punch that guys pretty face and make him looked like he was scratched from a cat.

"Flat White please. Medium size." He continued.

My mind went blank yet confused.

'Was he talking about having a coffee?'

I put up a smile and answered. "Coming right up. If you want to, you can sit down while I get it ready for you." I then pointed to where there were tables and chairs stacked up neatly. I saw him nod and went to take out a chair.

I started brewing the coffee the same way I make for everyone else. Put the micro foam on top of the double shot of espresso. I heard nothing but silence dancing through my ears.

I turned around and saw him looking outside the window. I remembered that the minute I saw his mismatched eyes, even though it was only for a few seconds, it was like he was in pain. I wonder what happened to him.

A beep once again woke me up from daydreaming as I started to do a little design on the coffee.

Two minutes has passed as I was done, and satisfied with my work of art and put it on a tray and walked over to him. I gave him a smile and put his order in front of him and noticed that he raised his eyebrow.

"I drew a basketball cause since you were holding a basketball when you entered, I thought you liked playing basketball as well." I smiled.

"I see you are quite an observant one aren't you." He said with a monotone voice. "And since you said 'as well' you play basketball too?" He asked, eyes not shifting from the coffee.

"Quite right you are. Which school are you from?" I asked.

"Rakuzan."

"Wait, are you the Captain of the Generations of Miracles?!" I curiously asked. I heard of them once but most of them were all about on how they always won each and every Nationals.

He nodded his head while his eyes were closed and was drinking his coffee.

"That is so COOL! I never thought that I would meet the Midget Captain here at a coffee shop!" I gleefully said, but I felt a dark aura in shooting at me and saw him giving me a dark glare. I took a big gulp and apologized.

A few minutes were in silence once again. I was cleaning the cups while he was still drinking his coffee.

'A few minutes more, and then I can go and sleep!' I mentally yelled, yet not noticing that Akashi was right behind me, until I heard a clamp on the counter, indicating me that he was done drinking his coffee.

I looked into his mismatched eyes kept my posture together.

"That would be $2.56 please."

He once again nodded and placed out his credit card, paying the amount he had to pay. I kept on looking at him as he did so and started to walk to the door. But before he left, he looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for the coffee, it was splendid. I hope we meet again."

And left.

I stood there in amazement thinking about his smile.

"He should smile more." I whispered to no one but myself.

'And don't worry Akashi, we will see each other again.' A small smile formed on my face.

* * *

 _ **Yay I finished the first chapter! ^_^**_

 _ ***Starts to do the disco dance***_

 _ **Akashi: Stop dancing in public! People are looking at you.**_

 _ **Me: *Looks around noticing that people were looking at me* Sorry.**_

 _ **Akashi: *sighs* Just review and rate the story.**_


	4. A Small Thought

_**Akira's P.O.V.**_

My eyes woke up and stared at a plain white ceiling above me. A small smile showed up on my face as I remembered what happened yesterday.

"Today is a new day." _**(I know, that quote is from "Chicken Little"!)**_ I whispered to myself as I got up and went to get ready.

* * *

 _ **/Time Skip/**_

I went downstairs wearing dark blue shorts and my favourite leather jacket on top of my plain pink top. I made breakfast and started to eat. While I was eating, I could't help but think about that Akashi guy. His eyes looked so sad and lonely. When he mentioned about playing basketball, his eyes darkened a bit.

'I wonder if he has any friends...'

* * *

 _ **/Meanwhile/**_

Akashi stopped dribbling as his opponents were laying on the ground, panting.

'I wonder if he has any friends...'

He looked up on the sky, gazing at the birds above him, flying together until they both went their own ways.

'What was that about?'

"Sei-chan, is everything alright? You've somehow stopped dribbling..." Reo Mibuchi asked.

Akashi looked at Reo with his heterochromatic eyes and noticed that everyone had stopped playing, looking at him.

"No Reo. I am fine. Now get back to practice." He commanded and everyone yelled a "Hai" and went back to practice along Akashi himself.

* * *

 _ **Hello world!**_

 _ **I am so sorry for having this chapter so short as I was having tons of Writer's Block...**_

 _ **Please forgive me!**_

 _ **Chapter 3 will come out when I don't have a Writer's Block.**_

 _ **Once again, I apologize.**_

 _ **The one and only,**_

 _ **Lucy**_


	5. Second Meeting

_**Akira's P.O.V**_

The wind howled as I was walking. It was the month of the falling leaves, Autumn. I was wearing my new uniform as I got transferred to a new high school, Rakuzan.

There were so many students there, walking around, talking with their friends and mainly having fun. I hope that I make nice friends.

The minute I reached the front gates, I was so astonished on how there were so many students walking around the school. Until I saw the huge banner above me saying "Bunka-sai!"

"Oh, so today is a Cultural Festival..." I thought as I walked in the swarming crowd. There were so many things to look at and everything looked so colourful!

I was so busy looking at the things that were surrounding me, I didn't noticed that I accidently bumped into someone. I grunted in pain as I was met with the ground.

"Tch, watch where you are going! You would've ruined my uniform." A male's voice echoed in my ears as I saw a hand show up right in front of my eyes. In front of me, I saw a raven haired boy who had silver eyes. _**(GUYS, IT IS NOT LEVI ACKERMAN!)**_ "Sup, the name's Mashima Ayato." He said as I held his hand and he pulled me up. I then dusted my skirt in order to not have any dirt on me and looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm Igarashi Akira. Oh and if that is a way to say sorry, then it is okay." I smirked at him. I heard a growl coming form him but didn't pay attention to him. Right now, I was looking for someone.

My bore into the crowd looking for that certain person who told me that they will be here today. But sadly, I couldn't find that person.

I sighed and felt eyes on eyes. Turning around, I saw Mashima-kun staring at me as if he knew what I was doing. I stared back at him and stood in silence. He then gave out a tsk and started walking, but stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Are you waiting for an invitation or something? You know the day doesn't wait for you." He stated as he then started walking. I ran up to him until we were walking side by side.

"You new here?" I asked in order to get rid of this silence between us. He gives me a nod and told me that he just came to see what kind of clubs this school has.

"Well I am planning to join the basketball, and the music club. What about you?" I asked while looking at my surroundings to find a certain person, but I couldn't so I sighed and gave up searching.

"Just the basketball club. Oh and call me Ayato" Ayato replied and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him and told him to call me "Akira" as we kept on exploring the school, and talking. Mainly talking about basketball.

Little did I know, there was another high school student blending with the crowd glaring at me and Ayato with anger.

* * *

 _ **/Time Skip/**_

* * *

The population at the school died down as the cultural festival successfully ended. Ayato left due to some personal reasons, which I understand.

I was in the Principal's Office, where the Principal was talking to me about my first day at school.

"Alright, Ms. Igarashi, you can start attending your classes tomorrow." The principal said as he gave me my schedule. I thanked him and bowed to show respect and left the room, roaming around the halls.

"Might as well check the classroom out instead of getting lost tomorrow." I whispered to no one but myself.

I started walking to my classroom, 2-A, but got lost due to the empty hallways. The hallways are so quiet that I could hear my own breathing. All of the sudden I heard a loud clash in a classroom near me. But what was worst was that it was the same classroom that I will have my classes in. 2-A...

"W-w-what was t-t-that?" I asked to myself looking at the closed door where the sound elapsed. I slowly took a step closer to the door and stared at it as I was shivering in fear.

"It's not a ghost Akira, nor a ghoul (Tokyo Ghoul!) or Satan...Just calm down." I said to myself and slowly yet quietly opened the door and poked nothing but my head in. There, I saw a desk upside down along with shogi pieces scattered on the ground. The shogi board was behind no one else but Akashi Seijuro. I also saw someone else looking at Akashi with nothing but anger and hatred. I looked back at Akashi once again and saw him calm and it seemed to be that he didn't even care about what that person was telling him.

"Akashi, you must reduce your training on your teammates. Or else you will be kicked out of the club with no choice." The person in front of him said.

"What I see in them for basketball is not strong. As Rakuzan's basketball's captain, I will not back down on my way training. You do what you must to kick me out of the team..." He then smirked at him, and continued. "But remember, the team will dreadfully loose their next game. Even if the team has three uncrowned kings, they are nothing without me Coach." He finished.

The Coach gritted his teeth and then walked out of the other door, and left.

Things went quiet for a while until Akashi turned around and started picking up the desk and then started collecting his shogi pieces.

"You can come in now Igarashi Akira." He smoothly said.

I took a big gulp as a big question formed upon me head.

"HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW THAT I WAS HERE?!" I yelled to my brain but kept it aside as soon as he spoke.

"I have my emperor eyes and I can see the future Akira. Now would you like to come in or have a conversation outside the door?" He sternly asked.

Wait a minute...

I slammed the door open and walked right in front of him with a shocked expression. "How is it that you know my first name without me telling you my name the last time we met?!" I asked with a bit of anger.

He turned around and looked at my hazel hues with his crimson yet gold eyes. "Like I said before Akira, I have the emperor eyes. I know every little thing about you. After all, I am an emperor and an emperor must know everything." He gives an 'evil' smirk at me.

'I'm in trouble...'

* * *

 _ **Me: Let's put an end to this chapter now shall we.**_

 _ **Akashi: I was barely introduced. And who is this Levi Akerman?**_

 _ **Me: A ha ha ha...*mumbles* How should I put this...**_

 _ **Akashi: *Raises an eyebrow***_

 _ **Me: He is your twin brother I guess...**_

 _ **Akashi: I don't have a twin brother, or any sibling...**_

 _ **Me: I'll tell you everything later!**_

 _ **Akira: *sighs* Anyways, please comment down below if there is anything you wanna talk about or if there is anything that you have to change...**_

 _ **Me: That is my line!**_

 _ **Akira: Anyways, hope you loved it! ^_^**_

 _ **Me: STOP SAYING THE THINGS THAT I HAVE TO SAY!**_

 _ **Akashi: *sighs* What am I gonna do with you guys...**_


	6. Become Our Manager

I heard the birds flutter as my window was opened the entire night to let my room cool down. Waking up, I groaned as I looked at my alarm clock.

"Hmm, 7:30...I have enough time to get ready." I lazily got up and went to my washroom. While getting dressed up, I wonder how today will be since yesterday went chaotic.

 _ **Flashback**_

'I'm in trouble...'

I heard a dark chuckle in front of me as I once again looked at Akashi-kun showing off a sly smirk.

I sighed as I regretted the next thing that I would say.

"What do you want?" I asked with seriousness flowing through my eyes.

"Glad to know that you have finally understood the point of us meeting here." He stated and made his way to stand right in front of me. So close that I could feel his breath mixing up with mine. Almost as if we were in sync towards breathing. Sooner or later, he leaned closed to me as I didn't move from my spot. Heat was rushing on my face as my eyes were not paying attention to him. Regret filled me for asking him that stupid question.

"Become the Basketball Club Manager." His slender voice hit my ears as my face was in utter shock. I took a few steps back in order to maintain a good amount of distance between us. My eyes were widened as I stared at his unwavering orbs.

I laughed a bit assuming that he was joking. But when does an Akashi joke?

"Y-you're kidding right? There is no way that I can be your teams manager. I play basketball not tell people what to do." I explained to him.

Seeing him shrugged only meant that there was more to it. He walked closer to me and using his hand, lifted my chin up to look at his mixed matched eyes. "I am absolute Yuki. For that, I know what I want and I will get what I want." He repeated once again, but the way he said it, it felt like he was ordering me to accept it.

No matter what, the result will always be him winning...

"Whether you are an emperor or not, I will not join as the basketball's team manager Akashi-kun." I blurted without even thinking about what I was saying. I saw his eyebrows scrunch in annoyance. He then sighed and walked to the window, looking outside.

"Then how about a game Akira. If I win, you will be the manager with no excuses. If you win, you may do whatever you want. But beware, if you do anything stupid, you will be answering to me. And by that, you receive a harsh punishment." He theorized and I felt bile forming up in my mouth, making me gulp.

My eyes bore to his back, with determination filling my eyes I sternly told him, "Alright then Akashi-kun. We seem to have an agreement. But I'll tell you this, I assure you that I won't make a stupid mistake that would lead me to see you." I smirked with self-confidence flowing through my body.

'It is just a one-on-one game. How bad could it be?' I asked myself in thought, not noticing that Akashi-kun was smirking.

He turned around looking at me once again with no expression showing on his handsome face. "Fine. We will play tomorrow after school in the gym. I will make sure that you will lose in shame."

"We will see Akashi-kun."

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

My thoughts escalated when I heard my phone vibrate as a ringtone was playing, indicating that someone was calling me. Checking out who it was, all I could see "Unknown" on it. I was thinking whether to answer it to see who was calling or not. Deciding that I should not answer it, I left the phone on my bed and went to get my bag ready.

A few minutes later, I got a text from that same "Unknown" guy. Seeing the text, only six words were able to tell me who it was.

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Don't forget our deal from yesterday..._

 _ **Me:**_ _Akashi-kun is that you?_

 ** _Unknown_** _ **:**_ _Yes it is me._

 _ **Me:**_ _How did you get my number?_

 ** _Unknown_** _ **:**_ _I know everything Akira. I am absolute._

Seeing him say that, a sigh came out from me.

 _ **Me:**_ _You and your absoluteness..._

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Save my number._

 _ **Me:**_ _Hai hai. See you at school._

After that, I ate my breakfast and walked to school, looking at the scenery of the falling leaves...again

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **So, how is it? Please tell me cause I am right now planning on what to write for the next chapter of this story.**_

 _ **For all the people who loves my other story, "The One That Got Away..."**_

 _ **Chapter 1 is still under work in process and that is because I was sick the entire week. For that, I apologize.**_

 _ **Vote,**_

 _ **Comment,**_

 _ **or Follow.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **The one and only,**_

 _ **Lucy**_


End file.
